


I Swear It's Not Me, It's the Love Bug

by WhoknewZeus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chanyeol is part of the security, I also needed some smut in my life of this ship, I read a Sterek fic about a love bug and wanted to do my own version of one, I'll tag more probably, Idk how to tag properly without everything being a joke, Kyungsoo is a scientist, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, because I'm the type of person that likes that type of shit, honestly, i guess, love bug, or some sort of chat, somewhat related to the supernatural/myths?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: Ever got bitten by the love bug? Or stung, for that matter? Because scientist Kyungsoo, generally studying on mythical creatures and all that jazz, did.No. Love bug isn't something fake. It's real as the stinger that went into Kyungsoo's neck.Now, he can't hide the feelings for a certain security guard in his department. Oh, what to do?





	I Swear It's Not Me, It's the Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am an unnecessary person, I wanted to make smut with some form of substance to it. I'm hella weird about it. I always liked it when there was a reason for the two to have sex and whatnot. I'm trash that way. Anyways, I created this under the impression of the phenomenal of a love bug. "This person is down with the love bug!" "Did you get bit/or stung by the love bug?" And stuff. I thought it was interesting if it was really a creature along with all the other mythical creatures out there. SO I chose to create this type of universe for the Chansoo ship to explore together. Of course, metaphorically, and personally, I would like to say that love bug is none other than love itself. Anyways, enjoy the read. Sorry it came out a long read as everything I write so far for this ship has come out to be. 
> 
> Sorry, but not sorry. 
> 
> Now I can work on my potential Pokemon Chansoo fic or try to finish up my unpublished Chansoo fic that's up to like 10k currently. Either way, I'm not done w/ this ship just yet!
> 
> Also, any mistakes in this fic is mine. I take sole responsibility for not properly checking it all out, but I feel like it adds more genuine effort that the person writing it isn't a perfect person. I may come back (most likely not) to edit it.

“Hold down the manticore, Byun,” Kyungsoo instructed his peer as he looked through the two-way glass, studying through the lens of his thick-framed glasses the features of the black furred creature with wings flapping about and scorpion tail lashing at the containment team. The fairly large creature proven to be more fearsome than the legend purposed. Kyungsoo brought his raspy voice to the microphone, “No hurting the manticore, either. We haven’t even extracted the poison from its tail.

If you’re wondering what Kyungsoo was doing, then he would gladly explain the circumstances of his position. You think the mythical creatures and spirits were things from children’s fairytale books or old folklore? No. Very wrong. Just. No. There were things out there that existed in reality like the fish in the ocean or the birds in the sky. Only… there were also things that breathed fire, things that sang hypnotic songs that lured innocent people into shallow waters, things that turn you into stone with its piercing glare, and even things that came at the bottom of a rainbow.

Ridiculous. Unheard of! Logically impossible to exist! But it existed…

Kyungsoo was a scientist that studied these creatures as carefully as he could while trying to keep his testing procedures as humane as possible. The world needed to be prepared for every creature out there without heavily relying on the old tales to help understand how these very creatures functioned. A set documentary on these cryptids would be essential to the government and even the public.

He fixed the falling glasses as he attempted to input his collected information on the manticore on his white tablet. “Weaknesses? Hm…”

There were many cases that Kyungsoo dealt with before, and he certainly remembered how enjoyable and pitiful this job was. He recently gave a vampire a pack of her favorite daily blood-type -which was O- for being a good citizen to society and not causing trouble. Kyungsoo also reattached a mummy’s -yes, the ones that get buried in coffins. God, the amount of fucking dust these old humans carried was horrible- arm since it broke off from decay. Nothing like a shit ton of super glue to fix the problem. He supposes? Someone else could deal with the problem once it showed up again.

Kyungsoo would take full responsibility as a scientist for his poor craftsmanship.

Kyungsoo was a gentle person at heart despite his stoic and cold face that was plastered on him 24/7.

Well, the manticore case may be a little rough since the poor creature was pulled from its environment due to it nearly killing the nearby human village. It would have been killed if it stayed within the enraged village any longer. A new home for it sounded correct.

First, they would have to fabricate an antidote for future references since the venom it held in its tail was not entirely like an actual scorpion. So those scorpion antitoxins weren’t as favorable as Kyungsoo hoped for. Sadly, the manticore’s venom was stronger and more potent, which probably meant it was still young for its venom to be that dangerous.

“Doc! I don’t think these raid shields are as effective as we thought,” Mr. Park Chanyeol, one of the containment team to help the doctors (Kyungsoo, in this case) study the creatures when it displayed a too hostile attitude.

“Mr. Park, I’m sending in another scientist with the tranquilizer gun,” Kyungsoo promptly informed as he noticed how the manticore conveyed its mighty presence with its frightening roar and hungry growls. He sighed as his fingers rubbed the growing ache across his forehead, continuing to tap keywords into the database.

  


It took a while, but they did it. The manticore was freed and reallocated to an area away from humans to help keep the creature naturally survive. Kyungsoo would hate to see it be hunted down by humans for its killings. At least the problem was handled and taken care of.

Now he had to make a concoction that was close to an antidote to aid the people that were still affected by manticore’s venom. Mr. Park entered the laboratory that Kyungsoo was examining the effects of the manticore’s venom on human blood on a microscopic level. “Interesting, it looks like a scorpion tail but has a similar effect to how a Komodo dragon’s kills its prey. It’s just in larger quantities and works more efficiently than one!” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but read his mind aloud, making the other man in the room chuckle to the force of habit.

“Is it fair to call you a mad scientist yet?” Mr. Park casually joked to his coworker. He was assigned to Mr. Do when he enlisted into the company. He had been working with Kyungsoo for three long years and probably could say that the two were more so friends to some tiny extent. They didn’t even get past the last name basis, but they didn’t let that define their relationship or proximity towards each other since Mr. Park always liked to visit Mr. Do personally on his free time to see what the nerdy penguin of a human being was doing.

“Ha, ha,” Kyungsoo spared not a glance at Mr. Park. “You’re so ‘funny’ that there are tears in my sockets. Oh, look, it’s overflowing with enthusiasm,” he sassed in a monotonous tone, a casual approach that he usually did towards Mr. Park. He would say that they were anything _but_ friends. Acquaintances maybe.  But not friends. Kyungsoo didn’t have many friends (or any) outside of his work and even within his work. He preferred keeping everyone at a safe distance where he can comfortably see things progress.

“Don’t you remember that one time we had to contain Cupid because it was causing everyone trouble since it was making everyone in the lab fall in love with each other?” Mr. Park engaged his fellow ‘friend’.

“Dear god, no, I don’t want to remember the time that you and Mr. Byun stripped down on top of _my_ fucking table and kissed so passionately that my eyes burned witnessing it,” Kyungsoo took his attention away from his microscope and tried to glare at Chanyeol, which failed because a large heart-shaped smile was on his face along with rosy cheeks to the disgusting memory. Although, the ache in his heart was banging loudly on a locked door inside of Kyungsoo. He ignored it. He was glad that day with Cupid was done and over with after finding out that the arrow's effect on people was only temporarily as long as the arrow was attached to the person. Removing the object was easier said than done as it was still sharp despite its cute design, it had a lot of people arching their back as it was safely detached from the victims of its spell. Who would have thought that Cupid could create artificial love between people? 

“Yeah, well, it was hot for as long as it lasted until you furiously plucked both arrows out of me and Baekhyun's ass,” Mr. Park confessed, shrugging his shoulders as he began to look into the microscope to personally see what the other man was studying.

“You disgust me, Mr. Park. I’m surprised we’ve been working together diligently this long,” Kyungsoo softly laughed as he stepped towards the only entrance that was also the exit. “Let’s go eat something together, Mr. Park.”

“Yes, sir, yes!” Chanyeol yelped, happily following Kyungsoo towards the door.

* * *

 

The week after the manticore business became hectic. Kyungsoo barely had the time to eat something besides chocolate and other sugary snacks and was practically staying wired on the blackest coffee and strongest energy drinks. He had no choice but to work overtime, which also meant his containment team was also working past their normal shifts.

Someone had to deal with the basilisk’s venom and how to snap someone out the petrifying state that they get caught in for staring into its eyes.

Another thing Kyungsoo wanted to add to the field of cryptids, that he was blessed to work with, was how the names for certain mythical beings were usually umbrella terms. There were still many variations of how these cryptids live. Location, weather, and other environmental factors played to how these creature differentiated from one another. This particular Basilisk wasn’t able to kill anyone with its glare, but it did freeze anyone that met with its eyes in an instant. It probably used its unique ability to get out of sticky situations long enough for it to run or hunt prey with ease. As long as humans endangerment was not on its plate, Kyungsoo and his staff weren’t bothered by its natural instinct of self-defense.

The interesting part about dealing with magical creatures alike was that not everything these beings did was explainable by science. Kyungsoo agreed that he couldn’t figure out why fairies could cast force fields, or how a siren’s voice was able to attract lonely men on the shore to their impending doom. It was part of them being _magical_ that Kyungsoo comprehended for their abilities and powers. It may one day be solved, but that day didn’t seem to be within reach yet.

After working to the bone, Kyungsoo was inside of the work cafeteria trying to down the seaweed soup through his throat as he mauled his kimchi-topped rice. “Fuuccck, food taste so good,” Kyungsoo blurted aloud, unable to help himself because he didn’t have a proper meal these past days. The canteen wasn’t exactly filled since most of his coworkers already left. Although, Kyungsoo didn’t mind eating alone. He could get seconds since it seemed no one was around to eat the hot-and-ready food.

A loud echo of laughter penetrated the emptiness and silence of the cafeteria, and Kyungsoo could bet on the next two people that were going to walk in soon enough.

“And the pot of gold that leprechaun gave me? It turned into Irish-green shit. Fucker really thought it was funny,” Mr. Byun came in with a disappointed frown, heading in line to grab his share of the cafeteria’s food. “I really wish I could punch that little bastard.”

Mr. Park accompanied Mr. Byun, which was expected to Kyungsoo since he knew that the two containment members were close to each other than the rest of their squad. Something about being childhood best friends? Kyungsoo needed to listen more if he wanted to make a better relationship with people.

“Hey, be kind to the fellow. He actually gave me a neat four-leaf clover for talking to him politely and listening to his stories,” Mr. Park queued behind Mr. Byun, obtaining the same food as his partner.

The two saw the table that Kyungsoo was at and headed to sit with the scientist. “I was so close to finishing my food in peace too,” Kyungsoo mumbled, hearing the clanking of bowls and spoons disturbing his quietness.

“Too bad, Dr. Asshole,” Mr. Byun articulated, making Kyungsoo frown more than usual.

“I’m telling them to replace you soon,” Kyungsoo remarked a little dry.

“Hey! Baekhyun, be nice to Dr. Do. He’s actually kind if you get to know him,” Chanye—Mr. Park refuted his best friend.

For a second there, Kyungsoo almost spoke casually of Mr. Park, his ‘we’re not friends’ coworker. He gave Mr. Park an approving half-smile and went on to try to finish his pickled radish with his rice.

In a forbidden area that Kyungsoo held in his head, he subconsciously thought Mr. Park was a friend. He also subconsciously thought that the tall toned member was incredibly hot when he was working. He admired the gentle nature Mr. Park kept towards everything in work that crossed over to his personal life as well. Kyungsoo wished to say the name aloud and bring the missing bridge pieces together to help them structure a healthy, fulfilling friendship with each other.

Many untold desires he had of the man, but many ‘no’s’ that also shackled the repugnant thoughts away. An attic door that shouldn’t be ventured into. A safe that cannot be unlocked again. Kyungsoo was afraid of a monster waiting for him on the other side if he allowed himself to touch the handle. Gnawing at his fingers, using his bones as toothpicks, would Kyungsoo still be Kyungsoo at the end if he opened it again?

* * *

 

Incredibly, Kyungsoo began to study a new creature that there was barely information on in the database. It was a rare bug that was hiding deep through an uncharted section of the Amazon River—the love bug. He couldn’t look behind a glass to something as fascinating and new as this.

So, it was his own personal demise that he went into the same room with the love bug to see what it was like up close. The outer shell of its body magnificently changing through every color of the rainbow in light waves hypnotized Kyungsoo to inch closer and closer. The pair of compound eyes analyzing Kyungsoo’s calm movements as it remained huddled in a corner of the room.

“It’s okay, little guy,” Kyungsoo attempted to see if it responded to human speech aggressively or passively. He reached his hand out and waited a few inches away from its face, looking for a reaction.

It was as big as a large rabbit, but it still seemed harmless with its hypnotic beauty. Suddenly, it rolled over and died. Kyungsoo’s smile turned upside real quick. “Oh, fuck,” he first said, looking at the once rainbow pattern turn black and dull. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

This wasn’t supposed to happen! He merely was giving it a personal physical check-up! Nothing more or less!

The once composed demeanor became erratic and freakish. He never had to deal with something like this before. It brought profound pressure to his head, so he examined the body of the love bug and noticed that there was a stinger prodding out of its abdomen. Was it always there in the first place? “What the hell,” Kyungsoo brought his face closer to inspect the acute object.

It surely was thick in width. Color? He would like to say a charcoal ash. It shined under the white light, so it almost seemed new as a toy in a box.

At a lightning speed, the stinger shot out but was connected to a tube of some sort and penetrated into his neck and forced him to blackout. _That_ certainly wasn’t planned…

 

 

 

 

When he regained consciousness, he was inside of the infirmary. The crappy spring bed made his back ache. Kyungsoo was too old for this shit. He looked to his left and saw… “Mr. Park?” He uttered aloud, waking the other man that was sleeping in the chair propped next to the bed.

“Ah! Yes, yes! Mr. Do, are you okay?” Mr. Park started to invade Kyungsoo’s personal space after his light slumber, causing the scientist’s heart to be beating tremendously fast as the intensity of how close their face was almost unbearable for Kyungsoo’s comfort.

“Yes, I-I-I am fine, Chanyeol-ssi, please let me breathe,” Kyungsoo stuttered with flushed cheeks, which was an odd behavior because Kyungsoo never did that towards Mr. Park. On second thought, did he refer to Mr. Park by first name? What was going on?

It seemed Mr. Park was not understanding what was happening since his baffled expression was giving away that Kyungsoo was, indeed, acting strange. “You _never_ called me by my first name before, Mr. Do. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Ye-yeah, maybe I just need to rest more. Working myself to the bone probably isn’t healthy.”

“Okay. Well, tell the nurse to call me or any my other squad members if you need assistance. FYI, the love bug is missing. Oh, and Dr. Kim Junmyeon is taking care of your responsibilities towards other cases such as the study with land sharks,” Mr. Park politely informed Kyungsoo.

“Thank you, I’ll deal with it after my nap.”

“Okay.”

Yeah. Kyungsoo was going to need a long deep sleep to endure the amount of bullshit that was happening.

Inside of the ventilation, the missing love bug stuck nearby Kyungsoo as it began to implement its life cycle.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo hated to admit it, but he was acting differently. And it made it more strange that his actions towards everyone were the same _except_ for Park Chanyeol. The single person that gave him hot flashes and a palpitating heart. It made no sense, ironically with how Kyungsoo had to deal with mythical beings that made no sense either way.

It had to to be the love bug. The missing insect was going to meet bug spray soon enough. Kyungsoo was usually a kind person, but he didn’t want his life to be tampered with by some… beetle thing. It was mortifying, to say the least.

Furthermore, Kyungsoo’s workplace was compromised as long as Park Chanyeol existed in the same building. It complicated the relationship between them because Kyungsoo _couldn’t_ avoid the tall worker because Kyungsoo needed him to protect the scientist from all sorts of danger. He was considered king while Chanyeol and rest of his squad were the knights.

Admittedly, there was something that Kyungsoo picked up on as he was in the same room as Chanyeol. His heart instantly knew when and where Chanyeol was without having to look. It would uncontrollably make him flustered without a warning, bringing him undesired stress while also making him tentative about every shaky step he took from or away from Chanyeol.

Normally, he would refer to Chanyeol as Mr. Park, but he supposed that his mouth and mind adjusted to bringing his relationship with Mr. Park to be closer than acquaintances. It was going to transform into something filled with sticky emotions and unwanted angst like a teenager going through puberty. God. Was he going to spend his adulthood going through another hormonal entropy?

Determined to find a cure to his poison, he sought out the person that fucking gave them the love bug in the first place. Kyungsoo had to take three personal days off from his schedule and hoped that Dr. Kim could help his workload while he was away. The person of interest was actually located in California, which made no sense as to why this person was out in the Amazon River looking for this shitty bug, but Kyungsoo’s irritation had to hold off while he traveled to the right address and complained about the almost-perfect weather on comparison to where he worked.

Apparently, the person was a professor at SDSU and was teaching a microbiology class when Kyungsoo accidentally tumbled into the middle of the lecture, frankly disturbing all the focused students. Note to Kyungsoo’s self: never come back to California, or at least the San Diego part of it ever again…

“Can I help you?” The British-accent articulated the professor’s confusion.

“Ah, yes, I’m so sorry for disturbing you, but I’m one of the scientists that was supposed to be observing and studying the love bug you sent us,” Kyungsoo whispered to prevent any other unnecessary ears to eavesdrop.

“Oh, yes!” The professor shouted, the robustness in his speech resonated with the walls. “Please come after my last class and we can talk.”

“Yes, thank you very much.”

 

 

 

  
  
Later on the day, Kyungsoo was exhausted of waiting for the idiot to come out class because he really wanted to go home and deal with the bug personally with an electric flyswatter. Those did the trick to pests, right?

The last class should have ended not too long ago, so he casually let himself into the lecture hall that he stumbled into before. The now emptied class was a good sign that he and the professor could do what he intended to do in the first place.

“Dr. Do, how do you do?” The British man horribly attempted to joke around, greeting Kyungsoo’s presence immediately upon seeing him.

“I’m in a hurry, so let’s just discuss what I need from you,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, giving his best English accent as he could, then pulling up his iPad and showing pictures of the love bug along with various charts that described its size, blood pressure, and other little bits of information. “This thing stings, coincidentally. And the person it stung is me. Now, I’m a mess at work around a certain someone, and I need to know how I can stop this.”

“Oh, no, no, no, you got this wrong,” the professor began to shake his head in disagreement as he went to his desk and pulled out a jam-packed journal full of miscellaneous items in between the pages. “You see, the love bug is extremely rare because it’s a picky bug to reproduce.”

“I don’t follow,” Kyungsoo blankly stared at the many turned pages that the British man was trying to show him.

“Love bugs technically don’t need to mate with each other to reproduce, but that’s not what’s interesting about them,” he stopped his speech to a particular page with a very rough drawing the love bug’s life cycle, “they’re practically harmless to humans because they essentially need humans to help them reproduce for their species.”

“Are you trying to say I’m fucking pregnant with this bug?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Then how does this relate to me seeing my coworker romantically? I just want it to stop.”

“See, that’s the complicated thing. Love bugs feed off of the love that comes from humans, but they’re also sensitive to other human emotions that are tied to love. When the host it connects with has too much negativity, it’s almost like a poison to them—killing them off before they can complete their life cycle.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his ears. This couldn’t be happening. “So, since there isn’t many love bugs in the world that are found or studied, this means they’re practically endangered to some sense. Or even close to extinction?”

“Humans,” the professor stated, “the humans they linked themselves with often had something bad happen to them, which led to their demise. It’s why these love bugs attempt to live long enough to find a person that has the best potential of finding good romance. It’s still a gamble for it even if it did find the best candidate.”

“Okay, well, thank you for the information. Please email me all the other notes you have on the love bug,” Kyungsoo bowed respectfully to the teacher, promptly exiting the lulled building.

Kyungsoo got home early enough to turn his three-day-vacation into two. Although, he wanted to still stay at home and read up on the professor’s typed up notes in his email. Furthermore, he learned that these ‘love bugs’ usually attempted to give the person they were linked to a slight push towards their romantic interest. It was like being a wingman for your best friend, but instead of a person, it’s a fucking insect.

“How troublesome,” Kyungsoo sighed, leaning into the desk chair, rubbing his temples to soothe his headache. Reading one more line to prepare his next day at work for what this bug could do to him, Kyungsoo subconsciously spoke the sentence out, “If the love bug succeeds to making the person and his or her romantic interest come together, it begins to increase the sexual desire, similar to how a dog is in heat, to enact the final stage of its cycle: reproduction, which it uses the lust and sexual satisfaction from the linked person to impregnate itself.” This completed the life cycle of the love bug, evidently. Kyungsoo figured that this fight was not going to be something he can win with brute force and witty tactics.

This. Will. Be. Tough.

* * *

 

The crowning of Kyungsoo’s new budding love life started again.

It came as a surprise when Chanyeol strode into the lab to talk about the ongoing investigation for the missing love bug. “Mr. Do—”

“Let’s skip the honorifics, Chanyeol-ssi, just call me, Kyungsoo.”

“—about the… missing… huh?” Chanyeol actually ‘huh’ him with full facial features. As if Kyungsoo told Chanyeol that he was the winner of the lotto while the taller man couldn’t believe his ears.

The thought of Kyungsoo being closer to Chanyeol excited his heart and made it swell like a sponge in water, and he couldn’t care if the water was sanitary or not. As long as Chanyeol continued to make him feel on top of the world, everything else mattered as much as an ant to him. Seriously speaking, he peeked into the honest eyes that Chanyeol always had when he looked back at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo cooed, too close for his normal range of proximity towards the security guard, “Please, call me Kyungsoo, Mr. Park.”

A slight unfavorable taste left on Kyungsoo’s palate almost made him believe that this was too bold of a move, but it disappeared once Chanyeol blindly smiled with his eyes squinting to the sides, “Of course, Kyungsoo.”  
  


Since then, Chanyeol wouldn’t hesitate to call Kyungsoo by his first name, prop the usual arm on his shoulders, and bring a cheek too close for Kyungsoo to kiss but couldn’t follow up to the idea. Their relationship became so well-established that all their coworkers began to use it as the butt of the joke around the lab. ‘Oh, did you hear? They’re married now,’ a voice murmured down the hall as Kyungsoo was trying to check the test tubes in his lab, ‘Chanyeol is hot. Kyungsoo’s hot. Their sex must be sensual.’

Okay, first of all, Kyungsoo wasn’t all that judgmental on physical attributes as to what made a person likable. Sure, Kyungsoo supposed that there was a good washboard of abs for him to drool over, or sexy baritone breaths running down his neck… and that package… down…

“Kyungsoo-ya!” Chanyeol abruptly stood in the scientist’s path to his lab.

“What is it, Chanyeol? I have to check on my babies,” deadpanned Kyungsoo, endeavoring to calm his unsteady heart in front of the taller man.

“Oh, that’s what I wanted to tell you. They’re perfectly good and results came out as you predicted,” Chanyeol reported, which saved Kyungsoo some time to kill.

“That’s great. So, I have extra time thanks to you, and I’m hungry, sooo, maybe?” Kyungsoo pointed gingerly with his thumb to the cafeteria, but his smirk earned him a hearty giggle from Chanyeol before getting a stable ‘yes’.

* * *

 

There was usually instructions or prior knowledge that helped people achieve things such as; learning to ride a bike, learning to drive a car, learning if you have symptoms of a STD, but learning how to love? That was absurd. There were variations of ways on how to accomplish that, but being stung by a love bug was not anywhere near orthodox.

Kyungsoo read more notes pertaining the essence of love bugs and skimmed a line about how they wouldn’t usually, due to their typically gentle nature towards humans, attach themselves to humans that have no interest in finding love or filled with too much negativity in the first place. Their special vision through those kaleidoscope eyes could see the ‘love’ energy that flowed within a person. If the amount was good and had plenty of potentials to be harvested, then the love bug would do what it could to link itself to the desired individual.

The optimistic side of the situation was that Kyungsoo felt no pain anywhere. The stinger wasn’t left behind on his body, and he knew this because he got x-rayed and checked. There wasn’t an open wound behind or even a mark that indicated that Kyungsoo was stung in the first place. What was a love bug?

Oh, right. The computer screen in front of him was telling him in explicit detail what exactly was love bus. Was being in the lab studying and working proving to be too much for his small cynical head to cope with?

“I brought you the reports of the cases that you were supposed to take on but couldn’t. Dr. Kim says to stay at the top of your work, Kyungsoo-ah,” Chanyeol suddenly barged into the lab, causing a racket as he would do.

From Kyungsoo’s desk, which was on the far left from the door, he elongated his neck to peek over the top of his computer to see the tall guest. “I’m over here this time,” Kyungsoo called.

“Wow, somewhere not by the counter where all your fancy microscopes and test tubes are.”

“Chanyeol, those reports?” Kyungsoo tried to be straightforward, not taking into account his suddenly sweaty hands on the mouse and armrest.

“Ah, yes, yes,” Chanyeol strode over in seconds from the door to Kyungsoo, personally handing him the manila folders that smelled like peppermint for some reason.

Or was it Chanyeol that was suddenly smelling like peppermint? “You smell minty… ?” Kyungsoo quizzically glanced at the security man.

“Oh, it’s my gum,” Chanyeol began chewing obnoxiously in that pet peeve way that Kyungsoo hated, but he didn’t find the slobbering sounds disgusting in the slightest, which scared him because he was supposed to feel revolted by that. “It’s amazing how you can smell it from there.”

“I guess?” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he was to answer to that.

“So, what’re reading this time, Soo-yah?” Chanyeol walked around the desk, squatting awkwardly to stare at the computer screen that Kyungsoo was too slow to hide because he was entranced by the way Chanyeol made a new nickname for him. “Love bug?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo fumbled his hands to quickly click away from the tab and began to explain himself, “yeah, I was hoping that it would help us find out where the little nuisance flew off to.”

“Aah, what a great idea, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaimed too happy for Kyungsoo to take.

“T-thank you.”

“Well, I should get going, I know how you usually don’t like having me around for too long. I can get in the way sometimes, so I understand,” Chanyeol walked towards the door, waving off to Kyungsoo as he made his exit.

But before the tall man could reach the first steps outside of Kyungsoo’s lab, the shorter man halted him in his tracks, which surprised Kyungsoo because he never thought his legs could move that fast in the first place, “Wait… stay. I don’t find your presence disturbing, anyway. So, please stay?” said Kyungsoo, unaware of how his words were honey, so thick and sticky, that it glued Chanyeol in place.

 _What am I saying?_ Kyungsoo mentally freaked out while a calm smile plastered over his face. _Is Chanyeol-ssi’s ears red?_

“Okay, Kyungsoo-ya,” Chanyeol wrapped his giant arms around the shorter frame, which suffocated the young man.

“Why. Are. We. Gaah. Hugging?” Kyungsoo breathed out as much of his sentence as he could through the bear hug he was stuck in.

“Because you’re adorable,” Chanyeol answered truthfully, exciting Kyungsoo’s heart unbelievably strong. One sign of movement from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol held the position tightly in response, “Stay one more minute, please?”

If Kyungsoo was black coffee, then Chanyeol was definitively the creamer and sugar that sweetened and smoothed his texture and flavor. A blend that was waiting to be stirred together.

* * *

 

Outside of work, Kyungsoo was a mysterious person to most, if not all, his coworkers. No one knew where he lived or what his favorite street food was. No one knew what he did for fun or if he kept pets at his home. Everything that was Kyungsoo was hidden behind a thick fog that people failed to get through. This was the established truth to Kyungsoo before he found himself sitting at McDonald’s with his McFlurry that he thought was not properly mixed but didn’t want to press on the matter to the employees.

Could anyone guess who was across from him on the table?

Not Steve Harvey from the Family Feud that Kyungsoo would like to watch from time to time despite having to pay extra for the American cable network.

He wished that it was someone famous that he was having a late ‘lunch’ at 10:20pm on a Friday night. It was the signature blinding smile from the sun that was Park Chanyeol, who was sitting across from Kyungsoo and his sweet ol’ McFlurry. What fun… “So, Chanyeol-ssi, what are you even doing here again?”

“I’m trying to enjoy my set of small fries and a drink before briskly walking around the neighborhood,” explained Chanyeol, loving the way the shorter man was digging his spoon deep into the ice cream treat to stir the oreos that should have been mixed up in the first place.

“Do you live around here?” Kyungsoo had to ask since his heart was telling him to do it, and he had nothing to lose, right? No harm, no foul, no bullshit.

“Actually, I do,” Chanyeol confidently retorted, exciting the other man with his answer. One elbow on the edge of the table as his other hand stroking through his combover of ebony hair, lusciously smooth and sexy.

“O-oh really?” Kyungsoo’s flustered reaction brought a form of happiness to Chanyeol in the shape of a small smile that grew twice as large in one second.

Chanyeol shamelessly flirted with Kyungsoo the next twenty minutes, but it wasn’t like the intention behind it was forced. Through the grace from a superior being above in the sky, Kyungsoo was able to properly converse with Chanyeol with his heart on his sleeve. Flowers flooded his lungs as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach, the symptoms of falling in love with Chanyeol was deepening at a faster rate than Kyungsoo expected.

But what happens after you fall?

Chanyeol would say things such as, “I admire your diligence towards your work, Kyungsoo-ya. It’s mesmerizing watching you work passionately.”

Which in response, Kyungsoo would retort, “I don’t have a lot of friends, but I would consider you one of the closest friends I have so far.”

He smiled. Then Chanyeol would smile. He laughed at the wishy-washy humor that Chanyeol displayed. Their feet would kick against each other in playfulness, hoping for the other to capture the sneaky toes between the bottom of other’s feet.

“Want to join me for my walk?” Chanyeol asked with stars in his eyes.

“Sure, I’d love to,” replied Kyungsoo, standing to stretch his limbs and properly throw his and Chanyeol’s trash away.

* * *

 

Little things—greetings, such as,  ‘hello, Kyungsoo-ya!’, or, ‘I admire you, Soo’, prolonging glances through the hallways, hugging until their individual scents collided and mixed together, rapid, scared heartbeats becoming one, shuffling of timid steps towards each other. It all indicated how deep Kyungsoo was falling, no… Kyungsoo already hit the ground, and he fucked up because now he was _in_ love with Chanyeol, whether it was his intention or the damned bug’s intention to sexually reproduce.

It was _real_ to Kyungsoo.

He found it to be real.

He didn’t know when it started, but the line between them smudged, then it was erased in another moment. Kyungsoo spent hours practicing his flirting skills through a course of two weeks, leaving lingering touches on the taller man’s body, inviting the other man for something lustful but full of love. Not that he was forced to do this. No. Not at all.

He wished those longing stares were for him, and those glances at his lips were for him as well. Kyungsoo wanted it all of Chanyeol’s affection for himself. But, Jesus, if it wasn’t for him, then Kyungsoo would despondently accept and let his heart fall deep into the abyss. Properly, like a pair of parents letting their child off into the world, he would let Chanyeol find someone else suited for him.

Love bug or not, Kyungsoo wanted this, this thing between Chanyeol and him, to happen. He wanted there to be more to his friendship with Chanyeol. If there really wasn’t more to it, he would gladly but bitterly accept the reality.

The typing on his keyboard was the only music that was being played in the background, but his mind was already listening to its own favorite song that was Chanyeol’s own baritone voice. A solid wall of ice that stood between Kyungsoo and the glorious sun, chiseling through it before he could feel the sun’s warmth burn his skin alive more than the cold. In his great endeavor of keeping himself sane and the love bug alive, he honestly thought of his own feelings towards Chanyeol that were not stimulated by the very love bug. The scientist wasn’t part of a hypothesis of whether or not he could be romantically involved with his security guard because he caught himself in his own tracks that he loved Chanyeol as clear as the moon in the sky tonight.

To be cradled yet slammed against the wall, to be loved yet marked down in hickeys, to be with Chanyeol…

Suddenly, he didn’t feel alone in his lab as he finished up his last report. He didn’t feel lonely, either. Yawning, he proposed the reason for his sudden boost in his mood was because of the happy virus that overtaken a great portion of his life. Faintly smiling, Kyungsoo pushed himself back until the back of the chair hit the wall waiting for it, then he congratulated himself for the hard work he put in.

A forming tent in his black slacks was taunting him to seek liberation from the undergarments. He extended his legs apart and left his feet to rest on top of his desk as he slouched to get a good angle. Then, Kyungsoo irritatedly removed his pants until they were dangling loosely on his left ankle while the right ankle held onto his pure-black boxer briefs. It was a good month since he properly touched himself like this, and Kyungsoo wanted to savor the moment knowing that no one should come into his station.

Everyone left early except for Kyungsoo that volunteered to do overtime.

It was horrible of Kyungsoo to let himself do this in his own area, but he couldn’t help it tonight. Not when he remembered how close Chanyeol was to his lips, close to kiss him with passion filled with so much fire that, together, they would light the whole building to a crisp. Not when Kyungsoo recalled when Chanyeol’s eyes darkened with protectiveness and hostility when Kyungsoo was almost molested by the Kraken that they brought in from the Bermuda Triangle. That day was a mess, which surprised Kyungsoo that Chanyeol didn’t try to kill the misunderstood creature for its curiosity in Kyungsoo.

It was solved when Kyungsoo checked his pockets and found leftover shrimp chips inside of them. Who knew?

Returning to the purpose of his memories, Kyungsoo had an overwhelming urge to release himself, exciting his hardened cock that what he was doing was strictly forbidden in the workplace. “C-Chanyeo-ah,” Kyungsoo uttered the name, practically begging for something more stimulating than his stroking fingers on his cock and on his own anus.

It would mortify him if any of his superiors knew how much of a horny bastard he was that he would dare open his legs this wide in front of a lit computer screen. Although there was no porn playing, Kyungsoo had an active and imaginative mind that took care of everything for him as he guided his index finger around the circumference of his hole.

He was ready to prep himself before the door opened and left him frozen in anticipation and fear in his place. The one time he believed he was safe to do something illicit would be the time he would be caught for it.

Chanyeol walked into the lab as if it was second nature, expecting the expected inside the concealed, soundproofed, camera-free room, but he was not thinking the _unexpected_ to be happening instead. When he turned his head to the side to Kyungsoo’s desk, he saw something rather explicitly vulgar for his eyes to bare.

It didn’t register to his thought-process at first, slowly making its way to his mind to remind him that he was frozen solid like the ice cream cones he would get from the convenience stores during his walks.

Stumbling syllables came out to scramble his message, his eyes caught the sight of Kyungsoo’s flustered penis, head as pink as the salmon he would get at the local market, glowing in its own precum as it beckoned Chanyeol to taste the milky substance leaking like a faucet. “I, ah, uh, um, there’s this, ya, I… probably shouldn’t… look, um, this long at your… body.”

Kyungsoo’s cock twitched in place, telling him to do something to instigate the other man’s interest, provoking a guard dog wouldn’t be safe but would be wonderfully exciting to try and tell of the tale. Beside, Chanyeol’s own fallacy was that his expressions were always true as long as it was on his face. It never held more meaning than one. Using that to his advantage, Kyungsoo wickedly smiled as he let his lust take over, giving it access to a rather dangerously exposed situation.

Kyungsoo’s body moved to eradicate the itch in his body that was desperately craving for a scratch. He jerked his dick once again, inserting a finger into his tight membrane, pushing for his prostate but never could reach the delicate spot. It was a far-fetched idea, but it was a chance for Kyungsoo to take, and it was not because he sensed that the love bug was pushing him to do it, for it was something he wished to do for himself, to make mistakes from and learn to accept the consequences would promptly follow. “C-Chanyeol-ah, mnha, w-wanna help me?” Kyungsoo breathed out in an insatiable, horny yet casual tone as if this was normalized between the both of them when in reality it wasn’t, yet Kyungsoo was aware of the erected manhood that Chanyeol was frantically hiding behind his hands.

Quietly nodding, Chanyeol cautiously stepped forward, defensive that this would be a bad idea and would get them both into flaming shit. The closer the tall security got, the more he wanted to devour Kyungsoo’s lusting body. He desired this to happen between them day after day for the last two years, and he projected his said desire by getting between Kyungsoo’s legs and leaning down to encapture Kyungsoo in a hungry and needed kiss. Not to only greet the short scientist, but to merely do _more_ with the wide-eyed man. “I wanted this, Soo-ya, for so, so fucking long,” Chanyeol immediately growled into the kiss, engraving a fresh and delicious memory into Kyungsoo that the scientist would use later to masturbate to.

“Is it really okay to touch you?” Chanyeol returned with a gentle voice, ghosting his lips over Kyungsoo’s eager mouth.

“Yes, yes! Please!” Kyungsoo was panting out as his lonely finger in his ass wasn’t alone in there anymore, accompanied by Chanyeol’s own middle finger to supply extra support.

Kyungsoo’s mind hazed, fogged, clouded up. It was like visiting a town that was always surrounded by mist and not being able to find where the nearest gas station was at. Kyungsoo arched his back and removed his finger from his ass as Chanyeol’s larger, thicker finger was finally able to touch the most sensitive spot that Kyungsoo was aiming for this whole time. The scientist almost felt like he was being gutted, scraping him of his insecurities and stuffing him with goodness, contentment, and sexual fulfillment.

“Whoa, there, Soo-ya, let’s not cum yet. I still haven’t even got to the part where I want to ride you,” Chanyeol laughed, somehow maintaining seriousness still.

“Wait, you’re going to ride me?” Kyungsoo was lost in his head that he didn’t realize at which point in time that Chanyeol removed clothing in the lower region.

“Yeah, and forgive me if it’s not thoroughly cleaned out, I wasn’t expecting to do this of all days,” Chanyeol nonchalantly spoke, propping himself over Kyungsoo’s lap and aligning the dick with the general direction of his own anus. “Oh wait, I have a condom in my pocket that Baekhyun gave to me as a joke,” laughed at his own silly excuse of an explanation, “who knew it would come in handy?”

Retrieving the spoken item, which stirred up a laughing fit to Chanyeol about being ‘really lucky’ since the condom was extra-lubricated, he repositioned himself in the same order and rolled the rubber over Kyungsoo’s amazingly stiffened cock. Once finished, Chanyeol braced himself as he lowered his butt cheeks down upon the erection, sliding the other man’s phallus up his alleyway. Like a car that went into a one-way street and couldn’t get out, Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo’s pleasantly torn face, sticking out his tongue and swiping the air with the tip. “Ahhh,” Chanyeol’s legs shuddered to Kyungsoo’s dick twitching inside of a vulnerable area, adjusting to the foreign object shoved up his ass, “you have such the perfect length, Kyungsoo-yah. Perfect girth, too!”

“Don’t remark such unnecessary details!” Kyungsoo reddened his cheeks, and he subconsciously thrust upwards to plow into Chanyeol.

“But it’s true!” Chanyeol giggled, shaking to Kyungsoo’s movement. Once he adjusted to the size, Chanyeol decided with his own heart and will to conquer the scientist’s body and mind through his techniques. “Forgive me, Kyungsoo. I’ll be taking control.”

Kyungsoo had no idea what he was talking about, but he quickly came to understand what Chanyeol was blabbering about when the other man began bouncing rapidly on his sensitive cock. Much to Kyungsoo’s disbelief, he still had to worry about his suit being an absolute mess. The present amethyst necktie that was still attached to him, which Chanyeol used to pull their faces into a necessarily heated kiss.

A breath for breath, lip for lip, tongue for tongue; nothing left behind without it being met with its own equal counter.

“Mr. Do,” said Chanyeol once their lips stopped attacking each other, riding back and forth, practically grinding, Kyungsoo’s cock in heavenly motions, letting the scent of sweat from their friction stick their remaining clothes to their bodies as if summer came into the room, “do you love me? Or is this going to be a ‘some’ relationship?”

“M-m-more than anything- God, Chanyeol, like that-, I want you,” Kyungsoo uttered as his mind became messed up, “and I, to be exclusive as a couple.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Do,” Chanyeol teased, knowing that he was supposed to let the formalities rest between them.

A few more thrusts and Kyungsoo could predict his own shortcoming. In his own defense, he didn’t have sex for a quite some time. It would make sense for him to climax first. Hopefully. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo was going to, “Cum, I-I’m going to—Chanyeol!”

“Shh, I got you,” Chanyeol whispered, riding and forcing the orgasm out of Kyungsoo, putting a fire inside of the other man before pouring a gentle stream to douse it out. His tenderness towards the scientist helped calm the other man while it also brought a sense of security. “Now, it’s my turn,” snickered Chanyeol, slipped the half-erect penis out of him and got on his knees, spreading Kyungsoo’s ass wide like a book and began reading directly in the center.

As his tongue was focused on making Kyungsoo scream his exasperated lungs until there was no air going in, he blindly palmed for the condom that was still on the now fully-erect penis again -wow, what great recovery- and took it off to save the cum for a secondary purpose later on. Waste not, want not, and whatnot.

“T-too se-ens-itive! C-Ch-Chanyeol-ssi, pleaaze,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes back in unbelievably ecstasy as the trepidation of his body eagerly waited for a conclusion to the wonderful foreplay.

“Okay, as you say,” Chanyeol laughed, pulling himself up, noting how wet and savory he made Kyungsoo’s hole. It was an accomplishment. Something for him to write in the books later. Anyway, he retrieved the used condom and squeezed out Kyungsoo’s cum over his own stiff cock, slathering it in slippery white goo. “I’m glad you came a lot,” Chanyeol bent over, giving the words an enticing touch to it, drawing out Kyungsoo’s lust like a moth to a flame.

“So. Fucking. Dirty,” Kyungsoo badmouthed, wanting to deny access to his scared entrance with such a disgusting approach, yet, it brought so much wonder to his mind and unspeakable excitement that he was going to have Chanyeol’s length inside of him and mess him up like nobody had done before. Managing to bring his hands to clamp on the crevice of his ass, he helped spread the hole wide and said, “Do it.”

“Your wish is my command,” Chanyeol played along, rubbing his slit roughly at the ring, giving it a small but approving probe into a secret layer of Kyungsoo that he kept from the public eye. The extreme warmth and tightness was something else, but it felt excellent for Chanyeol, “Fuck… Soo… it’s so fucking tight in here. I love it. I love you.”

A baby bird hatched out of the egg last. It cried and whined to be fed. Kyungsoo innocently smiled as his heart swelled, swelled like a sponge, swelled like a stomped toe, and it was overflowing with fulfilled satisfaction until it manifested itself through tears on his face. “I… love you, too,” Kyungsoo cried without noticing that Chanyeol already pushed his full length inside of him.

“Let’s make this fun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, spontaneously picking up Kyungsoo with his robustious arms, easily able to thrust into the scientist as their height made it perfect to do so. Like filling an empty bowl with milk before pouring anything else inside. Supplying the sloppy hole with an abundance of precum from Chanyeol’s excited slit, he was able to lubricate the entrance and all the walls inside with its milk.

Kyungsoo would like to admit that even though he imagined this, he never thought the real thing would be this magnificent!

Chanyeol gave a decent kiss, one freed of lust, before having himself shove Kyungsoo’s back against the nearby wall as his cock, once again, plunged deep into Kyungsoo shamelessly. Squishy sounds slapped the air as a milky and mildly-foamed substance trickled from the scientist’s asshole down onto the floor. Every thrust was cushioned by Chanyeol’s pubic hair, and it drove Kyungsoo nuts since he didn’t think it would serve a secondary purpose rather than simply being there.

Kyungsoo’s lab coat dangled like summer reeds in the wind. He remembered how he feared fire, the touch repelling him like a magnet, but he wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol, who burned brightly as the sun and passed down wicks of positive flames to everyone he met. Instead of prying Kyungsoo’s fingers from the light, he grasped it as if it were tangible, which it was in this case, in the form of Chanyeol’s neck and back of his short-trimmed hair, pricks enticing Kyungsoo’s trembling but groping fingers.

A shared dance they performed together proved that the magic between them was real. It surely wasn’t because Kyungsoo was affected by the love bug, but it was the love that Kyungsoo held inside of him was already there in the first place. It wouldn’t be possible for a romance to be there if it was never _there_ to begin with. Similar to how energy flowed in the universe.

Chanyeol grunted, moaned, and cursed Kyungsoo’s name as if the syllables of his name held knives and daggers to Chanyeol’s neck, threatening to cut him loose. Kyungsoo responded with similar interest, biting down like a shark on the other man’s collarbone, letting the furious rams into his ass, pressing, poking deep into his prostate, helping the scientist inch closer to a second climax.

There was going to be a lot of explanations needed after everything was over. The mind-blowing sex. The flip-flop-fuck. The usage of one condom when there was going to be more than one round. Moreover, Kyungsoo wanted those questions to disappear from his mind while Chanyeol did a final body roll and came hard inside of Kyungsoo while the scientist spurted his own mess over the both of their chest.

Disgustingly sweet.

* * *

 

“I question all your motives,” Kyungsoo fed the Kraken that was inside of giant fish tank since they were trying to figure how to safely include a tracking device inside of its slimy body without harming the delicate creature. It would be necessary before they release it back to the sea.

“Why? Because I want to hold your hand in public?” Chanyeol shrugged the empty filled threats that he received from Kyungsoo all morning.

Kyungsoo said, “I just want to live through a coffee break without another love bug infection.”

“Oh yeah,” said Chanyeol, “I can’t believe our love made it produce a hundred offsprings.”

“You,” Kyungsoo pointed his finger at his lover bodyguard, “need to be put on a leash if you can’t act professionally in the proper areas.”

“Sounds kinky, honestly,” Chanyeol strode to follow Kyungsoo to a computer desk, watching the smaller hands input letters and keys into the screen.

“If you promise to behave, I’ll permit one of your kinks tonight,” Kyungsoo compromised.

Chanyeol yelped, which was not unusual to Kyungsoo when he put himself into this relationship with the happy-go-lucky man, “I promise then!”

“Good, now leave so I can work. You moving into my place doesn’t mean rent is going to be cheaper with the amount of food you eat,” Kyungsoo softly chuckled, letting his lover know how much he means to him through his spoken truths.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable and the smut was as well. It's personally more poetic to me than it is bluntly on actions and shit. I'm just trash that way. As always, it's a happy ending because I'm a sap and can't help it. My gay ships should end happily normally. Tired of unnecessary major character deaths for the shock appeal and all that related angst-but-no-happy-ending crap. It's just too emotionally straining on me. 
> 
> I love everyone as respectfully as I can. Continue to be kind to each other. Let arguments end in compromises. And, I'll see you all next time soon. Leave kudos, comments, or whatever feels right. I'm feeling good as it is now that this story is out and free <3


End file.
